Dear Prince
Dear Prince ~To The Princes of Tennis~ is the final ending theme for the Nationals OVA. It is sung by Ikemen Samurai. Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Kite Eishirō, Echizen Ryoma, and Sanada Genichiro have each sung their own singles version Tracklist #Dear Prince~Tennis no Oujisama-tachi e~ #Dear Prince (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= Dear Prince 会いに行くよ Dear Prince 理由はいらない Dear Prince 頑張ってる Dear Prince トコロが大好きさ キミが勝ってるまで 見ててあげるから いつもより早く目覚めた朝は トキメキ鞄にがっつり詰めて キミに伝える勇気Ｇｅｔでも その声援（エール）はまだ届かない 選手交代せまる太陽に 負けじと粘る透けた月やるじゃん 「さあ行くよ！」ラケット握り お前を打てば今日の幕明けだ 一生で最高のチャンス（Chance of lifetime） 逃したとしても（Don’t worry about it） 世界が終わる訳じゃなし Ｙｅａｈ　前に進もう Get ready 会いに行くよ Get ready 理由はいらない Get ready 頑張ってる Get ready トコロが大好きさ Ready go！ 手をつなごう Ready go！ 逃げ腰なキミへの Ready go！ プレゼントだから Ready go！ 立派にやれるさ キミに届ける勇気は まだ１つしかないけれど きみから届くHappy Dream 星の数だから いつもより 粘り粘り粘って Never give up 負ける時もあるけれど キミに伝える 勇気2倍Get でもまだそれじゃ 物足んない ガンガン全開 飛ばして走るボクの 頬を伝う 悔し涙2つ 「勝ち負けだけが全てじゃない！」って 誰かさんが　言ってたっけな いつかは誰も（in the course of time） 自分の夢に（my sweet dream） 区切りを着けなくちゃと言うけど　 嫌だよ Get ready 明日の為に Get ready リスクは承知さ Get ready 我慢できるかな Get ready とても辛いけれど Ready go！ テニスボール Ready go！ 握りしめた Ready go！ プレッシャーの中 Ready go！ 限界（リミット）を超えよう キミに届ける勇気が 少し溜まった時は これからの物語を 共に描き出そう My friend Dear Prince 会いに行くよ Dear Prince 理由はいらない Dear Prince 頑張ってる Dear Prince トコロが大好きさ Ready go！ 手をつなごう Ready go！ 逃げ腰なキミへの Ready go！ プレゼントだから Ready go！ 立派にやれるさ いままでの勇気を たくさん拾い集めて 桜咲くこの街で 大きく笑おう Thank you！ |-| Romaji= Dear Prince ai ni yuku yo Dear Prince riyuu wa iranai Dear Prince ganbatteru Dear Prince tokoro ga daisuki sa Kimi ga kateru made mitete ageru kara Itsumo yori hayaku mezameta asa wa Tokimeki kaban ni gattsuri tsumete Kimi ni tsutaeru yuuki GET demo Sono eru wa mada todokanai Senshuu koutai semaru taiyo ni Makeji to nebaru toketa tsuki yarujan iku yo! raketto nigiri Omae wo uteba kyou no maku ake da Issho de saikou no chansu (chance of lifetime) Nogashita toshite mo (Don't worry about it) Sekai ga owaru wake janai shi yeah mae ni susumou Get ready ai ni yuku yo Get ready riyuu wa iranai Get ready ganbatteru Get ready tokoro ga daisuki sa Ready, go! te wo tsunagou Ready, go! nige goshi na kimi e no Ready, go! purezento dakara Ready, go! rippa ni yareru sa Kimi ni todokeru yuuki wa Mada hitotsu shikanai keredo Kimi kara todoku Happy Dream Hoshi no kazu dakara Itsumo yori nebari nebatte Never give up makeru toki mo aru keredo Kimi ni tsutaeru yuuki nibai Get demo mada sore ja mono tarin nai Gan gan zenkai tobashite hashiru boku no Hoho wo tsutau kuyashi namida futatsu make dake ga subete janai~ tte Dare kasan ga itte dakke na Itsuka wa dare mo the course of time Jibun no yume ni sweet dream Kukiri wo tsuke nakucha to iu kedo iya da yo Get ready asu no tame ni Get ready risuku wa shouchi sa Get ready gaman dekiru kana Get ready totemo tsurai keredo Ready go! tenisu booru Ready go! nigiri shimeta Ready go! puresshaa no naka Ready go! rimitto wo koeyou Kimi ni todokeru yuuki ga Sukoshi tamatta toki wa Kore kara no monogatari wo Tomo ni egaki dasou My friend Dear Prince ai ni yuku yo Dear Prince riyuu wa iranai Dear Prince ganbatteru Dear Prince tokoro ga daisuki sa Ready go! te wo tsunagou Ready go! nige goshi na kimi e no Ready go! purezento dakara Ready go! rippa ni yareru sa Ima made no yuuki wo takusan hiroi atsumete Sakura saku kono machi de Ookiku waraou Thank you! |-| English= Dear Prince, Lets meet up Dear Prince, We dont need a reason Dear Prince, Try your best Dear Prince, I love that place Because I'll keep on watching you until you win That morning, I woke up earlier than usual And packed my bag excitedly Event though I got the courage you sent Those cheers have yet to reach me You take your place, On the court like The transparent moon, unyielding and preserving In the approaching sun "All right, go for it!" Grab your racket, once you serve, the show will begin It's a chance of a lifetime (Chance of a lifetime) Even if you let is escape (Don’t worry about it) It's not the end of the world. Yes, keep moving on Get ready, Lets meet up Get ready, We don’t need a reason Get ready, Try your best Get ready, I love that place Ready Go! Let's join our hands Ready Go! Because this is a present Ready Go! To you, who never runs away Ready Go! Go and make us proud However, the courage I sent to you is only the first Because the happy dreams you've sent me are as numerous as stars More then usual you say Preserve, Preserve, Preserve Never give up Even if there are times you lose Now I’ve gotten double the courage you sent But, that is still not enough It's time to show your full strength As I run flying across 2 tears of regret track across my face "Just winning or losing isn't everything!" Just who was it that said that? Someday, Everyone (in the course of time) Will say the mustn't give up on their own dream (my sweet dream) But, I don’t want to Get Ready, For tomorrow Get Ready, Accept the risk Get Ready, Can you handle it? Get Ready, Even if it'll be very tough Ready Go! The tennis ball Ready Go! Grip it tightly Ready Go! In the midst of pressure Ready Go! Surpass your limits Each time you collect a little of the courage I sent to you You began to make out a story in the future My Friend Dear Prince, Lets meet up Dear Prince, We don’t need a reason Dear Prince, Try your best Dear Prince, I love that place Ready Go! Let's join our hands Ready Go! Because this is a present Ready Go! To you, who never runs away Ready Go! Go and make us proud Up till now, I have gathered a lot of courage In this town filled of blooming sakura I can give you a big smile Thank you! Trivia *The first syllables after the lines 'Dear Prince', 'Get Ready' and 'Ready Go' are read as: A-RI-GA-TO TE-NI-PU-RI. *The lyrics is written by the author, Konomi Takeshi, in gratitude to his work, The Prince of Tennis fans. Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs